The present invention relates to a new type of contact assembly in alkaline electric cells, by means of which continuity is ensured independently of the chemical processes brought about inside the cells.
Problems are known to arise in alkaline electric cells wherein hydrogen gas evolves in the cell interior due to the slow oxidation of zinc which constitutes the cell anode, thereby causing internal pressures which deform the cell structure. This deformation produces loss of electrical continuity between the internal anode collector rod and the bottom or external anode of the cell. This pressure increase, if caused by a defect which reacts more rapidly, may eventually burst the cell, because gas evolves also more rapidly.